After James Patterson's MAX
by MaximumRide12
Summary: What happened to the flock after the last book? Are Fang and Max offically together? WHATTTT HAPPENED! this is a made-up story of what I think happens!: ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**After "MAX"**

Finally, no more Mr. Chu, no more bad guys. It's just me and the flock…Me and Fang, Fang and I. It was perfect. Fang found us an abandoned island just like he always had planned. There was plenty of food and we built our own tree house. Finally we could relax and just live!!! The flock is completely ok with me and Fang now so now we could actually be together around them. I can finally let go and stop worrying for once! Angel is even starting to call me and Fang momma and papa and I don't even mind. Isn't that a shock for ya. So anyways, life can't be any better for us feathered kids. "Room for one more?" Fang sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I laid my head on his chest. "Whatcha thinking about?" Fang asked in a casual but worried tone "I'm not worried or anything, I'm just so happy how things finally turned out right. We are on our own private island at last and I'm in love with you. What else could I want?" Fang wrapped his arms around me. "Yea I know, this is paradise. I'm in love with you too, as you know that already." I turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes and just….smiled. I know that sounds corny and lovey-dovey ish but it feels right. Fang put his hand on my neck and the other under my chin gently pulling my lips to his. Now that we don't have to hide our love this totally felt AWESOME!!!! I don't have that runaway feeling anymore. Plus we get really into our kisses now Ha Ha so you can laugh your featherless butts off now. We were kissing passionately, Fang was on top of me and our bodies were perfectly in lined with the other. It was so great! So when Nudge came up and asked me a question, I was kinda out of it. (FLASHBACK: My brain: O, My brain after making out with Fang: o) "What sweetie?" "I saw something black and creepy on the north side of the island in the water. It was huge." "It was probably just a boat honey, it's ok we're safe here." "No it wasn't a boat, it was a big plane-looking thing heading right for us." Me and Fang jumped up and let Nudge take us to were she saw this thing. I don't know what it was but it definitely didn't look good. "Everybody get in the tree house right now!!!" I yelled at the flock. Me and Fang stayed in the bushes, hiding, and waiting for the thing to get closer so we could figure out what it was. It landed on the North side of the beach and a bunch of robot-flyboy-eraser-M-Geek thingies came out. (Guess they decided to use all the failures into one thing. Shows how much they worked on them HA.) UGHHHH!!!!!!!! I was just kissing Fang on the beach 5 seconds ago!!! Why does this always happen to us? Because we will always be hunted until we are killed. Life Sucks. Period.


	2. Chapter 2

And of course, they start coming towards us. Me and Fang looked at each other. "Guess paradise is gonna have to wait awhile more." I told him. "Yea I guess." Fang agreed. We exchanged one more kiss and got into our fighting stances. As soon as they got close enough me and Fang jumped out and snapped out our wings flying high and then dive bombing the first round of robot-M-Geek thingies. They were shocked for about a few seconds...but nothing me and Fang threw at them did anything to them. The kids were starting to come out of the tree house. If me and Fang couldn't hurt any of these guys the kids won't and or get hurt. "Stay in the house!!" I screamed at them. Thank goodness they listen. They all flew back into the house and hid. "We aren't causing much damage!" Fang said loudly while punching one of them in the face. "I know!" I loudly said back. Ugh this wasn't working and more were coming. One of the robot thingies shocked me with some device, basically electrocuting me. I dropped to the ground. I was out like that. I didn't feel the next blow from a robot, which is good. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Fang yelled. I CANNOT lose her now! She was electrocuted with some device and was on the ground unconscious. A robot was about to shot her right there on the ground. I shoot towards the robot with all my strength. I got to him right when he fired the gun. He was jousted when he fired but he still was able to shoot her. No. NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! We fell to the ground together and I broke his neck. There. Now he can't hurt us anymore. I run to Max. She had been shot. I couldn't protect her. AHH! Why didn't I stay in front of her? I know, because she has always been able to hold her own ground. All of this was running threw my mind as I tried to find the source of the bullet. It hit Max in her lower rib cage. Thank god not her heart! The bullet was still poking out. I pulled it out gently. I threw of my shirt and ripped it into bandages and wrapped her wound. She hit her head on a rock as she went down too. Her head was bleeding. I wrapped it too. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I can't take in this shock. She could be gone already. But she was still breathing. "Max cant you here me?" "Please stay with me Max!" "Don't leave me, Please." I said threw watered eyes. My throat was hot. I couldn't think, couldn't picture my life without her. I heard footsteps coming at us. They weren't the kids. I snapped out my wings and threw myself on Max, my love. If they wanted her, they were going to have to take me too. I heard them stop. One of them said something. "The job is done. She is dead. Let's go." They all got back on their boat-flying machine and left. WHAT!!! Wanted this beautiful, amazing girl DEAD?!?! Oh Max please don't be dead, please!!!!!! "Max please! Say Something! I can't lose you. I can't live without you, you know that! Please wake up!" She was still breathing but nothing else!!!! What do I do????

I was in some paradise- heaven looking world. Not were I was 5 seconds ago. There were no robots or fighting and no….fang. Where is he? Where Am I? After I was "electrocuted" or whatever I fell and hit my head on something then I was out like that. Were the kids ok? Were they safe? Why couldn't I see anything but pitch black!?! I was going crazy! I needed Fang but I couldn't feel him or hear him. What…..HAPPENED TO ME???????????????????? Was I…..Dead?


End file.
